User talk:Dantman
Understood. /salute. Time to get to work.--TheUltimate3 17:54, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Both sort of. I don't like being a bother, thats why first I wanted to try to figure out how to make infoboxes and templates myself. But then I realized I'm missing that enitre (Insert *gibberish* Sign your username:*more gibbersish)) so I was trying to figure out how to get that in, then I realized I haven't even got a logo yet....so if its alright, can you help me a little. Off the top of my head, we need an Rule Box, Character infobox, a Episode infobox, a series infobox, a way to tell people that we can use images, but make sure they put hte fair use tag on it which would mean I would need a fair use template...--TheUltimate3 18:25, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Understood again, but how exactly do I jon WGEP? I put us on the Lower Level thing but thats about all I know how to do. Ok, I'm perfectly ok with joining. So how do we get the sync bots going through the site?--TheUltimate3 22:02, 25 August 2007 (UTC) That...was cool *Looks at the site right now.* Nice...if you need I may be able to make a Bleach wiki icon. But still...nice. EDIT: We dould have to do something with the white and the red...maybe have the default colors like the Shinigami colors black and white if done properly...hm...--TheUltimate3 09:23, 28 August 2007 (UTC) How's the bot transfer comming? How's it comming? I haven't heard anything for a few days...I'll be busy tomorrow, so if I get on I will see what I can do about character templates.--TheUltimate3 02:56, 1 September 2007 (UTC) I GOT IT! Orange Top, black background, red...its Ichigo's color scheme.--TheUltimate3 03:13, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Rollback Do you think you could give me rollback rights? DragonBallZ 02:33, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :And maybe upload a logo? It doesn't seem right without one. DragonBallZ 02:37, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Not mah wiki... TheUltimate3 is the admin here, I'm just the Wikia ACG representative. Talk to him, he's plenty active. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :::I did ask him, but heard no reply, thats why I went to the next available bureaucrat. DragonBallZ 04:36, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Actually, he thought he gave it to me before, but it hadn't went through. So nevermind. DragonBallZ 17:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Onemanga I was wondering... Do you know about OneManga.com. Its a site with HQ english scans of a lot of Manga, including Naruto and Bleach. I just thought it might help you add information to their respective Wiki. Zero 17:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Survey link Hey Dantman. My name is Joe and I'm a Wikia employee working on the Gaming Team. I'm afraid I've been forced to add a text link to an external fighting game survey that takes place from now until March 2nd. I added it to this article. This is not something we normally do, but in this case, I had no choice. Obviously, since this wiki is run by the Bleach Wiki community (specifically you and the rest of the admins), it is up you whether to keep the link up until March 2nd or remove it immediately. Again, I apologize for having to do this. JoePlay (talk) 23:01, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hey :U'r a bureaucrat here as well??Wow..Well i was just checkin to see who was in charge here, to ask about the image policies on this wiki, as unlike well, the naruto wiki, images rn't tagged here....just wanted to know....cya..AlienGamer | Talk 13:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm an anime phantom, I have sysop powers on a large portion of the animanga wiki on Wikia despite actually not being an admin. yugioh, manga, bleach, fma, alicesoft, inuyasha, gundam, ghostintheshell, dragonball, negima, beyblade, desertpunk, ... ^_^ I wish we had some sort of sysop power flag that wasn't named sysop. Then I'd just go and poke staff to replace 90% of my sysop flags with those. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Wiki skin Hi, Dantman I was hoping you could help me with something, I've been made into one of the new Admins/Bureaucrats of the Samurai Jack wiki along with Moe1216 and I want to change the skin of the wiki into a specific kind similarly to Naruto Wiki.--SalmanH 08:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Gracias for watching my back Eliskuya2 05:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) In-Active status Well why we understand your point on working on other wiki the issue is being available for this one which you currently are not. We have you as well as others who haven't been here in quite some time listed as inactive. As a admin and beura people tend to ask for help and what not and if your not here on the regular bases you can't help nor can you be aware with whats going on as before your not active here. Hence the reason the new in-active status template was placed on your page. To discourage anyone seeing your admin status from contacting you only to not get a response. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Common.css Done. What was the reason for the change? The file at the old and new links seem the same --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC)